Spilt Coffee and a Jacket
by Gil-Mithril with the Birds
Summary: AU One-Shot. In which Joe ends up spilling coffee on a pretty stranger, but somehow manages not to make a total fool out of himself.
Rain.

That's what pouring outside. An absolute downpour from the sky. In the _middle of summer_. _How totally and utterly ironic._ That's just great seeing as I currently have no ride back home, since my "friends" - if you would call them that - decided that it would be funny to drop me on the side of the road when I fell asleep in the back of the car. Just when I had finally thought that I could trust them completely. They're such arses.

What complete and total arses they are! In hindsight I probably should have seen it coming. Should've taken the bus to the library really now that I think about it.

They are my best friends though, and without a doubt they're some of the best people I've met, but that doesn't mean they're not total utter arses. I think that I'll-

"Joseph, large Mocha, two sugars, extra milk, to go," the barista calls out, breaking my chain of thoughts. Jumping off the bar stool I sat on, I make my way up to get my coffee, my thoughts started to run into one another. Like on that project on the Elders that I should've started on weeks ago that's due tomorrow which was precisely why I had to go to the library.

I look around the coffee shop. The Loft isn't all that bad. A small little loft in a small hidden nook of the busy metropolis, hence the name "The Loft". With only two stories, it wasn't the largest, but most definitely the best place to be for many of the customers here. The exterior is red brick that climbing vines crawl up the side of, which sets it out from the other buildings in the centre of the city, all which share this kind of Victorian feel about them. Small planter boxes are sat on the edge of the balcony on the floor above, with all kinds of plants flourishing in them. A soft yellow light emits from the large window on the bottom floor.

Inside the Loft was little more like a patchwork quilt of things that people would call cosy. Book shelves stood in every available space, some even double as a serving table. Chairs of almost every size and shape with cushy cushions in them are scattered in small circles through the room with small tables dotted among them. The heart of the room is a large open fire that takes its place on the wall furthest from the door, which is now lit because of the bad weather.

Up the stairs was a multipurpose room with public access. Half of the roof was glass, which let the natural light in on a bright day; plants hung down from the ceiling and littered the floor. The other side had a proper roof, the area set out much like the floor below, but less frivolous and less furniture cluttering the room. A large table and practical chairs were set in the middle of the room with the idea of studying in mind, while another area held easels and in a pokey corner there was a door that led to a small laboratory for science, having never been in there, I had no idea what it was like inside. Probably like a mini version of the ones at school. White and pristine, everything in its place. The equipment all set and ready for the next person to use I'd imagine.

There are bathrooms on both floors, one of which I spot as I look around while I wait for the barista to finish talking to another customer. I roll my eyes, as the barista finally finishes talking, and I move forward again.

Still looking around I manage to spot people dotted around, some having quiet conversations with one another, others curled up in the cosy loveseats near the fire and a few people here and there having a coffee and something to eat, but it's the person on the stairs who catches my eye.

 _Oh that girl's cute, don't do anything stupid Joe_.

Directing my gaze back to the barista, I Grab my coffee and begin to turn around. Still stuck in my thoughts, I start walking towards the umbrella stand to grab- BAM!

Opening my eyes, I see brown hair flying out, forming ribbons on my chest. Hot brown liquid drips down the shirt in front of me. A shirt that is _white_. A _white shirt_ that _a girl is wearing_. The shirt that _the cute girl is wearing_...well, well _shit_. She lifts her head up in shock and her wide brown eyes meet mine.

 _This is exactly what I meant when I said don't do anything stupid. Stupid._

"You're that cute girl that was walking down the stairs," I blurt out as she takes a step back from me and the puddle of what was once my coffee. _Oh well fuck me sideways and all that is on Lorien, what is wrong with me_ I think as blood rushes to my face. I bent to pick up the empty cup and her messenger bag that she dropped in the collision, and stood upright. Looking at her face, I notice that her face has a similar reaction to mine from the accursed cup of coffee. _But way cuter,_ I thought, _definitely. Wait what? Not again! What's wrong with me!?_

She shifts her weight from foot to foot, as she tucks a strand of dark brown hair and takes back her bag from my outstretched hand. "Um …. Thanks I guess," she mumbles.

"No problem- I uh _sorry_?" I stutter. "Um about the… ah coffee, I really didn't mean to spill it on you… I was just kind of in a hurry."

"Um yeah, me too…"

 _Jeez Joe, do something! You're standing there like a total idiot, all because you spilt coffee down the cute girl's shirt and now she's standing in front of you at least try talk to her and fix this extremely awkward situation that you put yourself in you numbskull._

"Where to?

"Sorry."

 _Where to? Where to! That was possibly the worst thing you could say you idiot! Now you sound like you're way too interested and like a creepy stalker perv. No one wants one of those now don't they Joe!_

"Where are you heading?" I question, my face burning in embarrassment. "I mean if you don't mind me asking. Sorry that probably sounded like something a stalker would say. I'm really sorry. You probably know that already, because already said that." The last part was little more than a murmur to myself. I reach my hand behind my neck and start rubbing.

 _Stupid nervous habit. I thought this neck-rub-thing was John's! Jeez, I really have been spending too much time with him._

"Um no it's fine …. I'm heading back to school, Lorien Academy for Achieving Girls, I-um...I board during the school term. They allow some students to leave campus after class and on the weekends."

"That's probably a little too much information to give to a possible stalker" I mumble under my breath.

She lets out a laugh. "You don't even know my name, how can you be my stalker?" she quips back. I look up in surprise by the fact that she heard me. She ought to be a Garde, a smile spreading across my face at the thought.

"Touché." The words leave my lips before I even know they're there and before I know it, I'm grinning because of it. "I'm heading to the library if you want. You know that big one that's just off the main highway about 10-20 minutes away. I know you might not want to because of the potential stalker in me or anything, but we could walk together I-uh have an umbrella and I spilt coffee on your shirt so… _oh man_ that came out wrong. Here let me get you something" I offer, blushing as my somewhat coherent mind caught up with my words. My hands fumbling towards my back pocket, where I kept my wallet.

"No thanks but I would actually appreciate it if you would walk with me as far as the library if that's what you were going to say." She replies her right eyebrow rising playfully. A gesture which kind of reminded me of myself.

"Okay I can do that for you, this way m'lady." I joke as I raise my arm to her. She playfully links her arm into mine with a smile while shouldering her bag.

 _Well, at least you haven't made a total ass of yourself… yet._

 _What a surprise._

I shoulder my own bag and grab my umbrella from the stand, silently thanking the goons I call my friends that at least they left me with this when they left me on the side of the road. But doesn't mean I'm okay with them leaving me on the side of the road, I'll just be slightly less angry with them because I still have my umbrella and the cute girl is talking to me. Maybe I should get them some biscuits.

I actually may thank them when I see them next…

"So…" She starts the conversation as we leave the warm cosy atmosphere of The Loft in exchange for the wet and cold atmosphere outside. "Why aren't you at the library already, it's totally pouring down, even with an umbrella there's still a _very_ good chance that you're going to get soaked."

"Well my friend was giving me a lift but him and my other friend thought it would be _funny_ to drop me on the side of the road in the rain when I trusted them enough to fall asleep in the back of the car."

"They sound funny," she says, with a small smile on her face. A really pretty one that is.

 _Stop it; you've only been talking to her for less than ten minutes._ I really hope she can't read minds or anything of the sorts, because at this point my thoughts seem to revolve around her. Well that's if she has legacies...

"Some of the time they are, other times they're just arses… I guess that's just my luck isn't it? At least I met someone nice," I say facing her. Smiling when I see a blush rise to her cheeks once again as she processes what I had said. "But without those lovable idiots, I would be totally lost. They're my best friends, probably my only friends." I continue.

"I bet you have more than you let on, you make a great first impression. I kind of wish I was your friend." She states shyly.

"I s'pose you could be … You're nicer to me than Stanley was the first time he met me so yeah." I wince as I remember Stanley 'friendly' punch. "It was when we had started school at the _Prison_ , as Stanley so fondly calls it. I went to go find my dorm. I found it of course, but _they_ found it first. By then, I mean John and Stanley, my soon to be best friends. John did the like the usual hey, 'I'm your roommate' kind of thing. But Stanley, he's… a _special_ case you could call it I suppose. I walked over to the empty bunk when he barged over to me. He came up to me and punched my arm, that's how I found out that he's a Garde... with _enhanced strength_. Which I don't recommend being on the receiving end by the way" I ramble. Turning my head to the side, I can see her watching the path ahead with a slight distant look in her eyes. "He yelled 'welcome new roommate' at me. I swear on Lorien, that he is the loudest and most friendly violent person I've have ever met" I continue, pausing after hearing her giggle. Then she sighed.

"My roommate is kind of like that, quieter though I think," she says. "She's extremely confident too; I guess that's what I'm sort of jealous about. She like that person that'll do anything for a person that she cares for but won't give a umm, let's pretend I said a bad word here, to anyone that's pissed her off majorly without a good reason. Or she just doesn't like. Buts she's a good person with a good judgment, although a bit too stubborn at times. Once she snuck out of school just so she could get a tub of ice cream when we ran out after exams. She was almost caught, but I swear that she is the best compulsive liar I know and she doesn't even have any mind control or telepathy legacies of the sorts! If I'd tried, I would've confessed after the first few minutes!" Her face flushed a cute shade of pink.

I look up ahead and realised that we were almost at the library. We had somehow reached the library barely focusing on our path. The time seemed to have slipped completely past me. No longer was the busy metropolis of the main street around us, nor the alleys scattered through the city, but rather a large library. It stood like a gentle giant, quite different to a Prison as Stanley would call it. The library stood with white pillars and ivy clinging to its grey brick walls. On the upper floors, plants grew from the boxes on the sill. Thankfully, the larger doors are open. Somehow during the middle of our walk, the rain had stopped. Realising this, I drop my umbrella and close it. We stop just in front of the stairs.

"So umm we're here now. Thanks for walking with me...I guess." Stuttering over her words, she blushes as she fiddles with the strap of her bag.

 _She does that a lot but she looks really pretty when she does blush. I should try to make her do it as much as possible...in the next few minutes then I'll probably never see her again cause she thinks that I am an absolute weirdo. Great job Joe!_

I look up to clock on the face of the building. 5:15 it read.

 _I only have just over an hour left to complete the project...which I had received far earlier in the month. I should stop hanging out with Stanley, he's too much of a bad influence on me. I'm procrastinating, the very thing I despise!_

"I guess I'll leave you to it," she says, tucking her hair behind her ear smiling. She then turns to start walking with her face still facing me. "Don't want you to get into trouble from your teachers. Kinda goes against my moral code, unlike some of our friends I suppose." Her face making a playful smile, then turns her head to walk straight.

"Yea, umm so see you later I guess," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Maybe," she calls out over her shoulder, still walking down the streets, towards her school I suppose. "Good luck," she calls out again wrapping her arms around herself. I finally turn and walk towards the building. I make up to the stairs when an idea struck me. Dropping my bag and umbrella, I run down the stairs and the near empty street. I make it to the mysterious girl not far from where she'll turn the corner onto one of the main streets.

 _I swear she has legacies, enhanced speed like Stanley I bet,_ I thought as I realise how fast she had gone from the library to the other end of the street at a seemingly walking pace.

I reach her side. Surprising her if her gasp is any indication towards that.

"Here, take my jacket," I say as I offer my sports jacket in an outstretched hand, my voice sounding far more confident than I actually am. "I'll be in the library and I can pester my friends to drive me back to school. Beside, _I'm_ not the one with coffee on myself, which again is my fault, sorry about that. You've still got a while to walk and uhh- yeah." As if she heard a cue, she takes the jacket out of my hand and puts it on, cutting me off from what would be an even more embarrassing rambling. The large jacket dwarfing her smaller frame. A small smile forms on my face at the sight of it.

"Thank you" she responds, once again a small smile lighting her face. "I should get going now, and _you mister_ , need to finish that project of yours." Her words punctured with soft jabs at my chest. "I may not know you all that well, but I'm pretty sure that you want to use all that hour you have left in the library before it closes for the night." I stand there, slightly gobsmacked at her words before realising that she is right. Completely and utterly right.

"See you later," I yell as I turn and run down back towards the library. I make it back to the library and up the stairs in what I would call record timing. Picking up my belongings, I burst my way inside, running toward the stairs to the next floor of the library. I ignore the hissed shouts and cries of the librarians telling me to be quiet and not to run. I make my way to the window at the front of the library at a brisk pace, not wanting to upset the librarians any further.

As I place my things down, I can see the girl's brown hair flapping the wind as she finally turns the corner to leave the street. Smiling, I rest my head against the window frame when a small familiar librarian comes up to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"We're only open for another 45 minutes Joseph, and if that's a project you're working," nodding towards my open bag, with my notes and paper sticking out. "Then I'd suggest you getting on with it right now. 45 minutes is hardly enough time to make a decent one if you ask me," she says. Then she turns away and walks to the next person to warn them of the time.

 _She's right,_ I thought again, slightly amused at how often I had used that phrase in the last few hours. Then I realise which teacher it was from. Plus the fact that my chances of seeing the brown eyed girl again and getting my favourite jacket back are almost zero to one, and the likelihood that my friends most likely won't pick me up is very, _very high_.

 _Well...Shit.  
_

* * *

 **Reviews are like biscuits. Who doesn't love them?**


End file.
